


Suit Up

by amardulce



Series: She Is - The 1st Album [9]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amardulce/pseuds/amardulce
Summary: when i turn my head i stop in my tracks, 'cause you





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely written in third person but hopefully it isn't confusing! inspired by the 2013 melon awards (kind of)

Consciousness comes to him slowly, the inviting warmth of the new day softly dragging him from his dreams. He doesn’t mind, since once he becomes aware all he can feel is the heavy weight of a body he is all too familiar with pressing close, surrounding him. His own body feels like an extension of the one around him and he finds himself wanting to be immersed even deeper. He snuggles closer, burying himself more in the comforting presence beside him. He doesn’t know what it is about this person, too many ideal variables to try and isolate a single causing factor, but he does know that he never wants to leave these arms. They were meant to hold him, encompass him, drown him in their love. He happily does the same at every given opportunity.

As his mind slowly comes back to him he begins to recall the previous night; winning artist of the year, the unstoppable flow of tears and stumbling back home, drunk on love and high off happiness. He feels his eyes begin to tear up again, still in disbelief, and he takes a deep breath to try and quell the rising emotions. All he would need to do to prove last night real is open his eyes and check his phone, see all the fans congratulating them on twitter and instagram. He doesn’t bother.

When he does finally open his eyes, it’s to the soft morning sunlight filtering through his windows. He sits up in bed, the covers falling down to his lap, and turns his head towards the one beside him. He instantly stops in his tracks, the current view all too beautiful for him to comprehend. The sunlight stretching across the bed falls over pale skin in the most exquisite of ways, long limbs tangled with his own, face relaxed and peaceful in slumber. He doesn’t know what dreams persist behind those closed eyes, if there are any dreams at all, but he wants to capture this moment and have it forever on film. Though he knows no camera will be able to do this ethereal being justice. He can’t bear to leave the bed either, so he instead settles for embedding the image in his memory. He hopes that of all the memories he can lose in his lifetime, this isn’t one of them.

He trails his fingers along a cheek, eyes intent on their movement as what happened last night comes back to him fully. He had thought the night would be fast paced and intense, packed with the adrenaline and excitement of winning such a distinguished award, accomplishing a lifelong dream. He was pleasantly surprised when everything slowed down once the door closed behind them, the mood becoming soft and delicate and no less intense as he had imagined. He remembers whispering, asking lowly, so, so softly, for permission to hold as hands went past his shoulders, loosening his necktie. He can recall the way his eyes slid shut, the soft emotions of the moment almost lulling him to sleep, the way he leant against the figure in front him, overwhelmed by everything he was feeling.

He thinks back to how arms wrapped around him, how hands went to embrace him too, pulling him in yet somehow pushing him away. He didn’t move, steadfast in the moment. He just wanted them to be completely honest for once, wanted to know what they were both really feeling. Clothes were slowly discarded, the atmosphere warm and alluring, emotions running at their peak.

He had just wanted to be the centre of attention, he didn’t allow any other thoughts to come into play while they were together like that.  He pressed in even closer, making the space between them nonexistent. He was absolutely fascinated by all the feelings the other elicited in him, and by the reactions he could cause as well. There is nothing more perfect than the two of them in that moment together, no need to hide anything, their worlds only filled with thoughts of each other.

He’s broken out of his reminiscence when the cheek under his fingers twitches, the body next to his waking up. He smiles contently, staring lovingly as the eyes before him blink open, revealing the brown depths hidden within. He receives a smile in greeting, and he feels his heart flip in response.

It’s moments like these that he lives for.

**Author's Note:**

> and with this, you've reached the end.


End file.
